Aria Godspell
Aria Godspell is a witch and is Tasha Godspell's little sister. Often called "The Red Witch" due to her red hat and dress, Aria has killed many people, including her father and Tasha's teacher, Edea Florence. When Aria was human, she was a very bright and kind girl who liked collecting things. Her guardian is Varete. Personality In the past, Tasha notes that his sister used to be a kind and cheerful person. However, she became corrupted after awakening as a Witch and lost her mind to mana, which caused her to become very dark and sadistic. She is known to have killed her own father, yet, when her mana runs low and she becomes more passive, she expresses a desire to return home with Tasha, a thing she's already accepted to be impossible. Aria has a strong brother complex, as she's one of the female characters in the series to be noted as having feelings towards Tasha. She cares nothing for the lives of others, going so far as to wreak havoc in one town after another simply to lure out her brother. She was even willing to place a curse on Tasha, which would kill him and transform him into her Supporter if he doesn't willingly come to her side. She is extremely hostile towards any woman whom Tasha is close to, the most extreme example the killing Edea Florence, his master, for exactly that reason. When taunted by Mordred about how she slept in the same room as Tasha and (as a pumpkin doll) had showered with him, she attacked her in a blind rage and swore to kill her in front of Tasha. She hates the women around him even after their deaths, even insulting Edea Florence right in front of Ryuhwan, despite having lost to him and being aware that he would kill her for such insults towards his former master. She shows some respect towards Varete, her overseer, and rarely challenges her with the same hostility she does to others, even when Varete demands that she not seek out her brother until the time is right. Story History At an unknown point in her past, Aria became a witch, killing her father and destroying their town, as Tasha helplessly watched with tears in his eyes. Her reason for becoming a Witch is unknown. Despite Tasha's pleas for her to stop being a witch, Aria continues as a witch, knowing she can never be normal again as she killed their father and countless innocent people since the change. Unable to live a normal life with Tasha, Aria instead resolves to turn Tasha into her Supporter, so that he will belong to her forever. All of Aria's actions and motives are directed towards this goal. Aria also placed a magical curse on Tasha that is slowly 'killing' him. When the curse is complete, Tasha's life as a human and WH will end, and he will be transformed into Aria's new Supporter, bound to her forever. She has expressed remorse for using the curse, but since Tasha refuses to come to her willingly, she will use whatever method necessary to have him for herself. Before she was killed by Aria, Edea had placed a seal on the curse, slowing it down greatly and giving Tasha time to try to undo it. The only way currently know to remove the curse is for Aria to either willingly cancel it, or for Aria to die. However, when Tasha used "The Song of Moirae", the seal placed by Edea was broken and accelerated the curse into its final stage. Mountainville After Tasha's fight with East, she tells him that Aria was at Mountainville. However, during their struggle, Mordred's Yin and Yang were destroyed, forcing Tasha to call Xing Bairong in as backup. On their way to Mountainville, it turns out that Tarras Doberg was there, fighting Aria, but he lost badly. Aria is overjoyed to see her brother again, but when Xing intervenes, Aria blasts Xing with Aegis. After yelling about how she hated it when her discussions with Tasha were "rudely interrupted", she went over to her brother, asking him to become her Supporter. In his attempt to remove her hat, Aegis attacked him as well. Xing then appeared, asking Aria if she forgot about him; when she turned around, he wasn't there. Xing proceeded to punch her through the wall, then berated her for crushing his sunglasses, saying that he needed them to look sharp. Tarras wakes up around this time, and all three team up against Aria. Near the end, with Aegis, Xing, and Tarras down, Tasha attempts to convince Aria to return home. Almost persuaded, Varete comes and interferes, overpowering Tasha easily. Before Varete could kill Tasha, Aria tells her she'll leave if she lets him leave. She agrees, and Aria tells Tasha to find her before he dies, before she leaves with Varete. Brittan after leaving with Varete Aria is seen comenting on her brother's seal being broken, as well as conversing frequently with Varete. Her Supporters are repaired and improved upon, she later moved to execute an entire B-Class WH team for practice. Following Tasha's arrival in Brittan, Aria decided to slip in during South's attack, wherein she would meet her brother and again try to convince him to become her Supporter. She executed Sir Bedavir, a knight of the round table, for standing in her way and burned the castle before her to the ground. Upon arriving at the city gates, she encountered Tasha's Supporter Halloween, who introduced herself, mocked Aria about her relationship with Tasha, and then proceeded to engage the angered Witch. after Tasha's Mana supply stopped reaching Halloween, Aria took the upper hand and vowed to kill her, Halloween was saved by the timely arrival of Ryuhwan. Ryuhwan then engaged Aria and promised Halloween not to kill her, vowing it on his master's name. Aria asks Ryuhwan why he reminds her of her brother, to which he states they studied under the same master. Aria then proceeds to mock Edea Florence, which causes Ryuhwan to state he'll have to beat her up. Following this battle, Aria is soundly defeated. she is again rescued by Varete, who defeats Ryuhwan and demands she return to North's castle with her. Aria protests that with Varete's power it would be easy to get to Tasha, but Varete insists she return and explains that North doesn't want the siblings reunited just yet. Aria submits but before leaving asks why she spared Ryuhwan despite heavily wounding him, to which Varete simply states that Edea herself doesn't want Ryuhwan dead. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Endurance: Aria was able to take a blow from Xing that blasted her through a brick wall and come out seemingly unfazed. Supporter Aegis: Aria's supporter, Aegis, consists of independent flying disks that automatically attack and defend her from any attack and retaliate against anyone who wants to harm her. Tasha noted to Xing that each disk has a power equivalent to one A-class Witch Hunter. He continues on by saying that in the past Aria had many more disks, but after her fight with Tasha's master, Edea Florence, she was greatly weakened, with Edea destroying all of the disks, save for two, before she was ultimately killed by them. Trivia *Aria's supporter, the Aegis, is inspired by the Greek legend of the same name. It is always a powerful talisman of protection. There are various interpretations to the myth. Possible interpretations include: **The Aegis was the shield used by Achilles, forged by Hephaestus. **It was the shield of Athena. **The breastplate of Zeus. *Aria's dress has somehow gotten shorter, since she is first shown with her dress reaching up to her calf. When she appears in Britain however, her dress does not even reach her knees Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Antagonist Category:Primary Witches